The Case of the Missing Wedding Ring
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca loses her wedding ring


**The Case of the Missing Wedding Ring**

Beca was cursing as she searched her living room for her missing wedding ring. She moved to the couch and raised the cushions but it was all to no avail. She quickly straightened when she heard the front door open and Chloe and Aubrey's voice fill the air.

"Beca," Chloe called out to her from the foyer. "I'm home."

"Living room." Beca shoved her hands into her back pockets. Chloe had warned her on many occasions that she would find herself sleeping on the couch if she continued to take off her wedding ring. Beca could only wear the ring for a certain amount of time before she removed it. She just didn't like wearing it. This had annoyed Chloe greatly so she had been trying to get used to it, but two days ago, she had removed it while out bowling with Chloe and the Bellas. She had attributed the ring to being her reason why she was off her game. She couldn't remember what happened to the ring after that.

Chloe entered the living room, smiling at her wife. "Hey, what are you up to?"

Beca smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Nothing. How was your run?"

"It was good." Chloe gave Beca a kiss. The two had been married for a month and she was very much enjoying their domestic life together. "Aubrey's staying for lunch. I'm gonna go get started on it."

"I'll put something together," Beca offered, hoping she wouldn't be stuck having to entertain the blonde.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I've got it, babe. Sit down and relax." She left for the kitchen, unaware of Beca's nervous behavior.

Once her best friend had left, Aubrey looked at Beca suspiciously. "What are you hiding?"

Beca frowned. "Excuse me?"

Aubrey folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "You're acting weird. Why?"

Beca moved her hands from the back of her jeans' pocket and mirrored Aubrey, folding her own arms across her chest. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You're lying. I can tell. Start talking or I'm going to Chloe."

Beca rolled her eyes, dropping her arms down to her side. "You are such a pain in my ass."

"I'm waiting." Aubrey ignored Beca's words.

The brunette sighed and held up her hand with the missing wedding ring. "I can't find my wedding ring," she said, quietly.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "The ring Chloe gave you?"

"No, the ring my other wife gave me," Beca replied, sardonically.

"Hey, don't be a smart ass. I'm not the one who lost my wedding ring," Aubrey shot back.

"Shh, I don't want her to know." Beca moved closer to Aubrey. "And I didn't lose it. I misplaced it. I'm sure it's here somewhere."

"It's probably in the bowling alley where you took it off after Chloe told you not to," Aubrey said. "Way to go, Beca. Chloe's going to be devastated."

Beca fought her initial urge to strangle her wife's best friend. "Can you just help me?"

Aubrey smiled. "Sure. I'll help you dig your grave because you'll need it once Chloe finds out you lost your ring."

Beca sighed. "I know, okay? I messed up. I'm a horrible person. Just shut up and help me already."

"Okay." Aubrey placed her hands on her hips. "Chloe!"

Beca's eyes widened. "What are you doing? You're such a bitch, Aubrey. I swear if you-," Beca stopped talking when Chloe appeared.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey looked at Beca. "Tell her."

Beca glared at Aubrey before looking at Chloe. "Okay, so you know how you told me not to take off my ring while we were out bowling and I did anyway?"

"Yes, I remember. I also remember the two women that hit you on promptly thereafter."

"Right... well, um." Beca cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck. "Um... I don't know what happened to it. I could've sworn I put it back into my pocket but I checked those jeans and I can't find my wedding ring. I've looked everywhere. I even called the bowling alley. It's gone."

Aubrey titled her head to the side as she looked at Beca. "What happened to I didn't lose it; I misplaced it?"

"Shut up, Aubrey." Beca looked at her wife. "I'm really sorry, Chloe. I hate myself right now. I promise you I'll do everything I can to find it. And when I do get it back, I'll never take it off again. It'll be a permanent part of my body."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You'll never take it off?"

"I promise," Beca said quickly.

Chloe smiled, which confused the brunette greatly. She was expecting yelling and door slamming. Not smiling.

Chloe reached for the necklace that was around her neck and pulled it out from under her shirt.

Beca looked at the necklace and noticed her wedding ring was hanging from it. "Is that my-,"

"Yep." Chloe took the ring off the necklace and held it out to her wife. "I found it in the hamper yesterday. It must've fallen out of her jeans."

Beca took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "Do you know what I've been going through looking for this ring?"

"I'm sure I have an idea," Chloe said.

Beca looked at Aubrey. "You knew about this didn't you?"

"I did," Aubrey smiled. "And it was really fun seeing you freak out."

"Lesson learned?" Chloe asked.

Beca glared playfully at her wife. "You're a mean woman, Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe shrugged. "Hey, a woman's gotta do what she's gotta do to keep her wife in check."

Beca laughed. "Oh, is that what you were doing?"

Chloe nodded. "So I'm expecting that ring to be on your finger whenever you're out and about."

"It will be. I promise." Beca looked at the ring. She wasn't used to wearing rings but she'd make it a point to get over that.

"I'm gonna get back to making lunch." Chloe kissed Beca. "I love you. Are you mad?"

Beca shook her head. "No, I'm not. I love you, too. And how about I go make lunch? It's the least I can do."

"If you insist." Chloe sat down on the couch and Beca disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now all you need to do is set up a ploy to get her to take those ear monstrosities out." Aubrey sat down next to the redhead.

Chloe laughed. "I'm actually working on something else."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Making her agree to wanting a puppy."

"Good luck with that."

Chloe knew she had her work cut out for her when it came to being married to Beca Mitchell but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
